Dynamic DNS (DDNS) is a method of updating, in real time, a Domain Name System (DNS) to point to a changing IP address on the Internet. This is used to provide a persistent domain name for a resource that may change location on the network. Network devices have been incorporating DDNS technology to allow network devices to communicate with other hosts with a persistent domain name. The standardized method of dynamically updating domain name server records is prescribed by Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) 2136, commonly known as dynamic DNS update. The method described by RFC 2136 is a network protocol for use with managed DNS servers, and it includes a security mechanism. RFC 2136 supports all DNS record types, but often it is used only as an extension of the DHCP system, and in which the authorized DHCP servers register the client records in the DNS. This form of support for RFC 2136 is provided by a plethora of client and server software, including those that are components of most current operating systems. Support for RFC 2136 is also an integral part of many directory services, including LDAP and Windows' Active Directory domains.
It is a common feature for state-of-art network devices to deploy DDNS by using existing DDNS services like dyn.com or no-ip.com or the use of custom services hosted by the manufacturer themselves. Most web-based DDNS services use a standard username and password security schema. This requires that a user first create an account at the DDNS server website and then configure their device to send updates to the DDNS server whenever an IP address change is detected. This is the method used by almost all web based DDNS services.
Some device manufacturers only allow their DDNS Service to be used by the devices they manufacture, and also eliminate the need for user names and passwords altogether. This is accomplished by encrypting the device's MAC address using an encryption algorithm kept secret on both the DDNS server and within the device's firmware. The resulting decryption or decryption failure is used to secure or deny updates respectively.
However, the process of choosing and assigning a domain name to network device takes time. Further when the network device has a plurality of network interfaces to be assigned with a domain name, the state-of-art DDNS is not able to choose and assign domain names for specific network interface of a network device.